Fairytale In New York
by Christina1988
Summary: Sandy und Kirsten verbringen Weihnachten in Sandys altem Zuhause den Straßen von New York. Songfic: Ronan Keating Fairytale in New York. OneShot.


**Fairytale in New York**

„Komm, Kirsten, ich verspreche dir, das wird witzig!", versprach Sandy und blickte seine Freundin an. Sandy hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben, dieses Fest zu planen, immerhin war es ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten, oder Hanukka.

„Sandy, das ist unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest und ich möchte, dass wir es im Kreise unserer Familie verbringen!", flehte Kirsten ihn an.

„Die Kids aus der Bronx waren fast 20 Jahre lang meine Familie. Und ich verspreche dir, spätestens am 2. Weihnachtstag sind wir zurück bei _deiner_ Familie! Aber Weihnachten in den Straßen der Bronx ist einfach unglaublich!"

Kirsten seufzte.

„Okay, fliegen wir nach New York!", sie verdrehte die Augen.

Sandy umarmte seine Freundin und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen!", versprach Sandy erneut.

Sandy hatte ein typisches Bronx-Weihnachtsfest organisiert. Alle seine früheren Freunde würden sich dort zusammenfinden. Freude, die er seit seinem Umzug zur anderen Küste nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er freute sich schon darauf, sie alle wiederzusehen.

Als Sandy und Kirsten in New York aus dem Flughafen traten, glaubten sie ihren Augen kaum. Eine weiße Decke hatte sich über alles gelegt und es hörte noch immer nicht auf zu schneien. Mit offenem Mund trat Kirsten ins Freie und blickte in den Himmel.

„So liebe ich das Wetter!", rief Sandy.

Strahlend lief Kirsten zu Sandy zurück und küsste ihn.

„Danke, dass du mich überredet hast!", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Du hast wohl noch nie Schnee gesehen!", schlussfolgerte Sandy.

„Doch, ich habe schon Schnee gesehen, aber das ist ewig her. Und ich liebe es!", rief sie, rannte zur nächsten Wiese und formte einen Schneeball, mit dem sie Sandy bewerfen konnte.

Der ging noch in letzter Sekunde in Deckung.

„Na warte, das gibt Rache!", rief er und stürzte sich auf Kirsten, um sie im Schnee einzuseifen.

„Iiiihhh, Sandy, bitte hör auf!", schrie sie lachend.

„Ergibst du dich, ja?"

„Ich ergebe mich!", Kirsten holte ein weißes Taschentuch aus ihrer Jackentasche und hielt es in die Luft.

Beide mussten lachen und Sandy half Kirsten schließlich auf.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt zu deinen Freunden?", fragte Kirsten.

„Ganz einfach: Wir steigen in die verfallenste Straßenbahn und fahren einfach bis zum Ende durch!", antwortete er.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine verfallene Straßenbahn am Bahnhof eintraf, die Sandy und Kirsten in den tiefsten Teil der Bronx bringen sollte. Nicht gerade eine romantische Vorstellung, dachte Kirsten. Doch sie vertraute Sandy.

Kaum eine Stunde später waren sie angekommen. Es war fast dunkel, aber durch die in Tonnen brennenden Feuer konnte man alles gut erkennen. Es war eine größere Gasse, nicht ganz so groß, um sie schon als Straße bezeichnen zu können. Darüber war ein Dach aus Wellblech gelegt, damit die Menschen nicht im Schnee stehen mussten. Daneben war eine kleine Tanne aufgestellt, auf der nichts weiter als ein Stern auf der Spitze steckte. Ein paar Kinder kamen gerade angerannt und hingen ein paar alte Glaskugeln an den Baum und zusammen mit dem daraufliegenden Schnee sah die Tanne nicht mehr ganz so trostlos aus. Zwei Männer in Sandys Alter trugen Stühle und Bänke heran und stellten sie unter das Dach und eine Frau entfachte in der Mitte ein weiteres Feuer.

„Hey Sandy!", begrüßte einer der Männer ihn.

Sie umarmten sich freundschaftlich.

„Hallo Jungs, darf ich euch meine Freundin vorstellen: Das ist Kirsten!", sagte Sandy.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, füllte sich der Platz immer mehr mit Sandys alten Bekannten. Er fühlte sich fast wieder zu Hause. Kirsten stattdessen blieb skeptisch.

„Warum feiern die eigentlich draußen unter freiem Himmel?", fragte sie Sandy, „Sie konnen ja wohl kaum alle so arm sein, dass sie kein zu Hause haben!"

„Nein, um Gottes Willen. Aber Weihnachten ist so Tradition hier. Sogar die Gangs, die sonst die Gegend hier unsicher machen, sind an Weihnachten ruhig und einige von ihnen gesellen sich sogar zu uns. Wir feiern auf der Straße, weil nur so für die Kids und auch für die Erwachsenen eine richtige Atmosphäre entsteht. Hier kommen alle zusammen, wie in einer großen Familie!", erklärte Sandy, „Hier ist jeder willkommen und auf der Straße ist einfach alles viel ungewzungener als unter seinem eigenen Dach!"

Kirsten lächelte.

„Was ist so witzig?", fragte Sandy.

„Du liebst dieses Fest, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

„Obwohl ich ein traditionelles Hanukka bevorzugen würde, ja, ich liebes dieses Fest. Aber dich liebe ich noch viel mehr!", antwortete Sandy und küsste Kirsten.

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me,  
Won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
'The Rare Old Mountain Dew'  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you  
Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our  
Dreams come true _

Langsam kam die Feier in Schwung. Einige Leute hatten etwas zu Essen und Bier mitgebracht, viele unterhielten sich und jemand klimperte leise – mehr oder weniger gut – auf einer Giatarre. Ein alter Mann gesellte sich zu Sandy, der gerade etwas zu Essen für Kirsten und sich holen wollte.

„Hallo Sanford, lange nicht gesehen!", begrüßte er ihn.

„Onkel Donavan!", begrüßte Sandy ihn lachend und umarmte ihn.

Natürlich war es nicht Sandys richtiger Onkel, sondern einfach nur ein alter Mann, der schon immer in der Bronx gelebt hatte. Tagtäglich hatte er auf der Straße vor seinem Haus gesessen und eine Pfeife geraucht. Wenn Kinder vorbeikamen, hat er ihnen immer Geschichten erzählt. Meistens Geschichten von seinem Vater, der im 2. Weltkrieg gekämpft hatte. Sandy konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Onkel Donavan einmal jung war. Er kannte ihn nur als alten Mann, doch die letzten Monate hatten ihn noch mehr geschwächt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Sandy.

„Naja, die Knochen machen zu schaffen, aber es geht mir gut.", antwortete der Alte.

„Ach, Onkel Donavan, du hast es doch mit den Knochen seit du 20 bist!", antwortete Sandy spaßig.

„Ja, das stimmt allerdings.", der Mann musste ebenfalls lachen, „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. So habe ich dich wenigstens noch einmal gesehen."

„Jetzt mach mal keine Scherze, du überlebst uns alle, Donavan, sogar den kleinen John, den zweijährigen Sohn deiner Tochter!", Sandy lachte.

„Du hast es gut getroffen!", sagte der Alte und deutete auf Kirsten, die sich gerade mit einer anderen Frau unterhielt.

„Ja, das habe ich wohl!", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

„Hier, halt das mal!", sagte Donavan und drückte Sandy seine Papiertüte mit der Bierflasche in die Hand, „Ich möchte ein Lied singen!"

Während Donavan sich auf den Stuhl neben das Feuer setzte und sich die Gitarre nahm, wechselten Sandy und Kirsten ein paar verliebte Blicke. Kirsten war froh, dass Sandy sie überredet hatte, Weihnachten nach New York zu fliegen. Er hatte Recht gehabt, die Atmosphäre war auch ohne großartigen Weihnachtsschmuck und ein pompöses Essen viel weihnachtlicher als in ihrer Familie, wo sich alles nur ums Schenken drehte, nicht um das Beieinandersein.

Sandy kam wieder zurück zu Kirsten und stellte die beiden Teller neben sie auf den Tisch.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", flüsterte Sandy Kirsten ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Sie strahlte ihn an, als gäbe es in diesem Moment für beide nichts schöneres als gemeinsam hier zu sein. Dann holte Sandy eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche und öffnete sie vor Kirsten.

Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner, dreifacher Verlobungsring. Kirsten lächelte ihn an, da sie genau wusste, was nun kommen würde.

Sandy nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel und hielt ihr vor Kirsten, nachdem er auf die Knie gegangen war.

„Kirsten Nichols, willst du meine Frau werden?", fragte er.

Kirsten musste lächeln und fand zuerst keine Worte, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie einfach nur Ja zu sagen hatte.

„Ja!", antwortete sie lachend.

Sandy erhob sich wieder und steckte Kirsten den Ring an den Finger, um sie anschließend zu küssen. Um sie herum applaudierten alle, die die Szene mitbekommen hatten.

_They've got cars  
Big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes  
Right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first  
Took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve_

„Auf die Reichen und Schönen dieser Welt!", rief Donavan etwas sarkastisch.

Alle mussten lachen, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Sandy nun von dem Straßenkind der Bronx zur High Soceity gewechselt war. Normalerweise verabscheuten die Menschen hier diese Geldsäcke, die sich um nichts als um ihr Konto kümmerten. Doch Sandy war noch immer einer von ihnen, ebenso Kirsten. Sie hatten ihre Villen und ihre Limousine vor der Tür für den schönsten Tag des Jahres aufgegeben, um mit ihnen allen auf der Straße zu feiern. Auch wenn sie Sandy und Kirsten nie wieder sehen würde, in ihrem Herzen, ihrer Einstellung waren sie „Straßenkinder".

_You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks  
They were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night _

Donavan hatte seine Gesangseinlage beendet und übergab nun Sandy die Gitarre.

„Komm, Sanford, jetzt bist du an der Reihe!", rief er.

Sandy griff sich die Gitarre und stimmte ein Medley verschiedener Weihnachtslieder an. Kirsten stand in fast direkt vor ihm und beobachtete ihn. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie gut ihr Verlobter, ja, das war er jetzt, singen konnte. Und er sang für sie. Auch Sandy beobachtete seine Verlobte. Wie wunderschön sie doch war. Sie stand dort zwischen den vielen Menschen und lächelte ihn mit ihren strahlenden Augen an. Ihre goldenen Haare waren mit einzelnen Schneeflocken bedeckt, ebenso ihr Fellkragen. Und sie lächelte ihn an...

Als Sandy seine Einlage beendet hatte, klatschten die Leute um ihn herum und wollten ihn gar nicht vom Stuhl aufstehen lassen. Doch ein anderen Mann nahm seinen Platz ein und versuchte, Frank Sinatra zu imitieren, was an sich grässlich klang, doch einige betrunkene unterstützten seine schwache Stimme und gaben ein scheußlich-schönes Katzenkonzert ab.

Sandy und Kirsten zogen sich in eine Ecke zurück, die nur schwach beleuchtet war. Eng umschlungen begannen sie zu tanzen.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte Kirsten lächelnd.

„Ich liebe dich auch!", antwortete Sandy.

Beide küssten sich und gaben sich dann wieder dem sanften Rhythmus der Musik hin.

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing 'Galway Bay'  
And the bells were ringing  
Out for Christmas Day _

The End


End file.
